This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. ACAS CORE Goals: The primary goal of the ACAS CORE is to serve as a central resource for clinical and neuropsychological data collection, as well as recruit all subjects and ensure clinical stability during the testing period. The ACAS CORE is tasked to develop the infrastructure and collection of genomic samples to be used by current and also future projects. The ACAS CORE is utilized by all four of the projects in the COBRE for recruitment, diagnosis, clinical stabilization, protocol coordination and management, support for outreach activities to the community, coordination of the activities of trainees and junior investigators, and a variety of other Center functions. It is also the responsibility of the ACAS CORE to implement the organizational plan outlined in the Research Plan.